1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for adjusting a load floor height in an automobile. The invention further relates to adjusting the volume of a spare tire or cargo recess to receive a full-size spare.
2. Description of Related Art
The user of today's multi-use vehicles expects a great deal of flexibility in the configuration of vehicle interior space. One common component of that interior space is the volume set aside for the storage of a spare tire for the vehicle. While some vehicles are equipped with a spare tire that matches the tires installed on the vehicle for full time operation, it is increasingly common for the provided spare tire to be of a more compact size, commonly known as a “donut.”
The donut spare has the advantage of requiring less storage space. However, some vehicle users will replace the donut spare with a full-size spare, and will expect that the full-size spare will fit in the provided recess. Automakers therefore must make the recess of sufficient size and depth to receive the full-size spare. The vehicle user that is content with the donut spare therefore also loses the cargo volume set aside for the full-size spare.
It would be advantageous to provide a system configuration providing the vehicle user with the maximum cargo space available, recapturing the space previously allotted to the full-size spare for those vehicles not carrying the full-size spare. The system should be adaptable for the user desiring to carry a full-size spare. It would further be advantageous to provide such a system that provides either user with a useable flat load floor in either configuration.